hoenn high
by sabsab4ever
Summary: the first day is always hard, and what are you going to do if someone bullied and call you names? everything in this story can happen in real life  drama, love, friendship, tears, problems and more. you read it all in hoenn high
1. the beginning

**I know my grammer from my first story is um... very bad XD  
>but English isn't my first language.<br>I'm a dutch girl and I got Dyslecia (or whatever you write that in English)  
>if I made mistakes just tell me then I'm gonna check it again<br>it's al about high school **

**enjoy my 2th story here**

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful day. The sun shined and the beaultifly's flies around the flowers.<br>People enjoyed the weather and goes out site. It was August 30th, and today also started all the high school's.  
>At the house of the Maple family lived a girl with her parents. She maked her stuff ready for school.<p>

"Clothes check, shoes check, underwear check, dairy check, poke balls check, phone check, gloves check, socks check, MP3Player check, sleeping bag check, toiletries check, speakers check, laptop check. What do I forgot?" the girl looked around "oh I almost forgot my electric guitar. I'm not leaving with out."

she walked to her guitar, it was blue with glitters on it. She took it and put it in a guitar bag. The guitar bag was soft pink with hearts on it.

"May the bus is here!" her mother shouted"  
>"okay, I'm coming!" she shouted and ran down stairs with her stuff.<p>

"To day is the day you go to high school. I know for sure you would like it there." Her father said  
>"Mom, Dad. I don't want to leave home, I'll miss you and… I-I-I just don't want to leave!" The girl cries and hugged her parents.<p>

"I know darling, but you have to go. It's better for your future." Her mother tried to calm her down

"I don't care I want to stay here!"

"Come on, it isn't as bad as you think it is." Her father said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I'm sure, so wipe your tears away and go to the bus."

"okay." She said. Wiped her tears away, gave her parents a kiss "bye, I'll miss you!"

"Bye, you can visit us in the holidays!" her parents shouted as she left

* * *

><p>She ran to the bus, gave her stuff to the driver and the driver throw it in the trunk of the bus.<p>

"Hey be careful!" She shouted to the driver, but he ignored what she said.  
>"Are you coming, or do you want to walk?" He asked as he walked into the bus<br>"Wait, I'm coming."

She walked in the bus, there were a lot of people in there and they all starred at her.

She slowly walked to a place next to a red haired girl. While she walked to that place she heard older kids talking about her.

"Hey, is that a freshman? She look like a 6 year old child." A green haired boy said

"hahahaha, yeah look at clothes it must have to be the cheapest of the whole world." A girl said

"And that bandana is so from the seventies." Another girl said

"That color red is so ugly." Another girl said

All what they said hurts the girl a lot. She couldn't believe that they could be so mean, while they looked so nice before. She finally reach the place to sit.

"Hi c-c-can I sit h-h-here?" she asked shyly  
>"of cour-" someone interputered the red haired girl<p>

"OMG, she stutter Hahahahahah." A boy's voice said, and all sophmores laughed.

The girl's eyes filled with tears, she go sit, hugged her legs and hide her face.

"Okay, enough!" the red-haired girl shouted with anger in her voice. And walked over to the boy that make the girl cry. But the bus make a turn and she fell on the laps from two boys.

"I'm sorry she said."

"I'm sorry, you almost killed my phone with your big head." A black-haired boy shouted

"Yeah and you killed my MP3 player with your fat ass!" a silver-haired boy shouted

"It's not my fault that this stupid bus make a turn!" she shouted, stand up and continued her walk to the sophmores

"That you are sophmores doesn't mean you can say everything that you want!"

"So the freshman is angry?" he said and flipped his hair

"Hello this freshman got a name, you… you…. you grass head!" she shouted and hit him in the face.

"How dear you to hit our Drew!" a group girls shout

"pffff whatever. You should stop with bulling her."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you got a big problem with me!" with that the red-haired girl left and walked back to her place.

"Hey, are you all right?" the red-haired girl asked the cried girl shook her head "don't listen to them, they are just stupid sophmores. I'm Misty, BTW. What's your name?"  
>"I'm M-M-May." May said and raise her head up<p>

"Nice to meet you." Misty said

"w-w-where are you f-f-from?"

"I'm coming from cerilian city, I'm the gym leader there."

"Really?"

"Yep and where are you from?"

"Petalburg city."

"Okay, BTW you don't have to feel afraid on school. I'll be there for you. I mean that's where friends for, right?"

"Are we friends?" May asked

"Of course." She said

And so they talked the whole time until they arrive at the school.

* * *

><p>Everyone goes out of the bus and took the stuff and goes inside the building.<p>

"Where is it?" May said irritably and bumped into someone. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Hey, it isn't a problem." A voice said.

May raise her head up and looked straight in the face from a smiling boy.

_Oh shoot, why me? Why? Why must have it to be a boy. Please don't let it be a sophmore. Thought May_

"Hello, earth to the brunet." The boy said as he waved his hand in front of May's face.

"What?" she said as she came out of her deep thought.

"You was searching for something right?"

"Yeah, my electric guitar." She said

"How do it look like?" he asked

"It's in a pink bag with hearts on it."

"Um... I don't see something pink here, wait a minute I'll ask the driver." He said and left

"May, Where are you?" Misty shouted

"I'm here!" May shouted back

"Where is here?"

"Just follow my voice!"

"Okay!" Misty shouted and found May.

"Why are you still here? You got your stuff right." She said and pointed to May's back

"I'm missing my guitar." May answered

"You play guitar?"

"Yep."

"Cool, but where is it?"

"I don't know." May said

"Should I help you?"

"No need to help." She said as she saw the boy coming toward them with a pink guitar bag in his hands.

"Shit that's the boy where I broke his MP3 player." Misty said and hide herself behind May

"Hey I got you guitar." He said as he stand in front of the girls and gave it to may.

"Thank you." May thanked him.

"But I have to go." He said and left.

"What a relief he didn't saw me. Hope so he doesn't come in my class" Misty said "Shoot we gotta go, before we got late for our introduction lesson."

"Lesson?" May asked

The two girls ran with their stuff to the classroom. Took a sit and listen how the teacher introduced herself.

"hello class, I'm nurse Joy. You all know me or one of my sisters. But because I don't know you, I want you to tell something about yourself. Okay can you tell us something about yourself?" she said and looked at May.

May could feel her face was turning red, she don't like attention and after what happened in the bus she don't wanted to speak. But she got no other choose.

"*gulp* sure, I'm May. I'm 14 years old and I'm coming from Petalburg city." May said.

"I thought that she stutter." A brunet boy said.

"Hey, stop that, idiot!"Misty shouted.

"Don't call me idiot, orange-head!"

"Hey how dare you to call me lik-"

"Stop, you both." Nurse Joy shouted "okay now everyone is quiet. We can continue."

Now it was misty's turn to speak and then it was the turn from the others after misty.

"I'm Misty. I'm 14 years old and I'm coming from Cerilian city. And I always help friends in trouble."

"I'm Dawn, I'm 14 years old and I'm coming from twinleaf town." A blue-haired girl said

"I'm Zoey, I'm 14 years old and I'm coming from snowpoint city." a girl with short red her said

"I'm Brendan I'm 15 years old and I'm coming from Litteroot town… wait a minute, you're the one that broke my MP3 player." A silver-haired boy said and pointed at Misty. Misty ignored what he said

"I'm Ash, I'm 15 years old and I'm coming from pellet town." A black-haired boy said

"I'm Paul, I'm 15 years old and I'm coming from shinno." A purple-haired boy said

"I'm Gary, I'm 15 years old and I'm coming from pellet town, and I'm much better then ashy-boy." A brunet boy said.

"Hey!" Ash said.

"Ash, be quiet." Nurse joy said

"Okay."

"Now I'm going to give a list with the rules on it and I'm giving you a schedule." She said and gave everyone two papers.

Everyone read the rules, but May could not read it. F  
>And she doesn't want to ask someone to read it for her.<p>

_What the heck stand here, why doesn't she just tell it us? _May thought.

"okay read them good, I'll hang a paper with the rooms on it. Be nice to each other because you share for four years a room with him or her." Nurse Joy said

"I hope we got a room together." Misty said

"I hope so too." May said

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this the first chapter<br>hope you like it  
>and I know for sure I write the town's and city's wrong<br>but who care about it?  
>oh and why May can't read. it will explane in the later chapters<strong>

**I gotta go now, so bye**

please Review ^-^


	2. room disaster

**next chapter :D enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Okay the list is on the wall now so you can look who's your roommate. When you know who's your roommate then you can go to your room" Nurse Joy said as she walked away from the paper.<p>

Everyone ran to the paper, only May stand away from the group. Watched how the others pushed each other away.

"Oh god, please kill me!" Ash shouted

"Wait don't kill him, kill me!" Brendan shouted

"What's wrong?" May asked as she walked to them

"I have to share a room with Paul." Brendan said

"That isn't as worse as my roommate." Ash said

"Who is your roommate?" May asked

"It's Gary, seriously those years are gonna be a hell."

"Good lu-" someone interrupted May

"MAY! WE ARE ROOMMATES!" Misty shouted as she ran to May

"REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!" May shouted

"You know it's not fair girls got always lucky." Ash said

"Wait, there are 8 kids in the class so that mean that Dawn and Zoey are roommates." Brendan said "that's so not fair"

"What's wrong with them?" Misty asked May

"They have to share a room with Gary or Paul." May answered

"Oh, but why don't you switch. Then is everybody happy."

"That's a great idea Mist." Ash said "Come Brendan."

"Ash! You hurt my arm!"

They ran away

"Should we go to our room?" Misty asked

"Okay." May said

The girls walked to their room.

* * *

><p>They arrived in a big hall. With 4 doors.<p>

"And now? Which door?" Misty asked

"Um…. Let's take the Right." May said

"You sure?"

"Um…. Not really but it's always the right."

"if you said so."

They opened the door and walked in a corridor until they came by a door with their room number on it.

"Here it is room number 60." Misty said as she opened the door.

The room wasn't empty, there where to sophmores in.

"So, so. What do we got here. Two lost freshman's." a boy with long purple hair said

"Oh not you again. Of all of the sophmores it must have to be you." misty said as she noticed a green haired boy in the room.

"So we got stutter girl and orange head." The green haired boy said

"Don't call me like that! And we aren't lost!" Misty shouted

"Yes you are hun."

"No we don't, on that door stand our room number."

"Yeah. But there are here four corridors one for the freshman's, one for the suphmores, one for the juniors and one for the seniors."

"And all those corridors got room numbers from 1 to 70?" Misty asked

"Yep, and the most of the rooms from the Fresh man corridor is empty." the purple haired boy said

"Why that?"

"Because there aren't so much freshman's like years before."

"Why aren't you talking anyway?" the green haired boy asked as he noticed that May doesn't spoke

She doesn't answer. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The purple haired boy walked over to May.

"You don't have to feel shy, hun. I'm Harley. And your name is?" Harley asked but gets no response "how rude, I'm asking you something."

"Don't mind her, Harley. She stutter so she's afraid to speak." The green haired boy said

"Really, are you seriously Drew?" Harley asked

"So your name is Drew. I don't accept that you bully my best friend!" Misty shouted

"Misty can we go now?" May asked with a soft voice, Misty nodded

"Are you gonna leave as scared chickens?"

"No, I just don't want to waste more time, Grass head!" Misty shouted and left together with May

* * *

><p>Finally they arrived by their room.<p>

May opened the door.

"What a relief, we found the right room this time." May said

"Yeah. Can I have that bed?"

"Sure."

"Thanks"

"no problem."

Misty goes to her bed and put her sleeping bag on the bed and then her pillow.

When May saw Misty pillow she remember what she forgot.

"Shit!"

"Shit, what?"

"I forgot my pillow."

"Hey don't worry, I'll barrow you one." Misty said and threw a pillow

"Thanks." May said and caught the pillow.

"No problem, but I guess we have to hurry if we want to be in time for dinner."

"Dinner? where?"

"In the canteen."

* * *

><p>After they finished unpacking of their stuff they go to the canteen.<p>

They took their food and joined the table were Ash, Brendan, Zoey and Dawn sat.

And start eating

"What the heck is this for stuff?" May asked as she played with her food

"Um… I guess that's potato salad, carrots and sate." Brendon answered

"Oh, who want my carrots?"

"I want them, and then you can get my sate." Dawn said

"Are you vegetarian, or so?" Ash asked

"Yes I'm a vegetarian."

May gave Dawn her carrots and Dawn gave May her sate.

"BTW do you two have a room together now?" Misty asked

"Yes, and it wasn't so hard to ask." Ash said

"Just to remember you. I was the one who asked to change." Brendon said

"Wait you had to share a room with Paul or Gary? You know Boy got always bad luck." Zoey laughed and the other girls laughed with her

"That's not funny." Ash said

"But where are they btw?" Dawn asked

"They are by their sophmore friends." Brendan answered

"They got sophmore friends? You know I hate them." May said

"I heard that they are very popular, they even got fan girls." Misty said

"That's right and when you see them for the first time you think that they are nice. But they are very mean and bully a lot of freshmen's here." Zoey said

"But this year we are with a small group of freshman's, there are just two classes of freshman's. So that means: that the freshman's of this year got more problems with sophmores then last year." Dawn added

"But why is the group of freshman's so small?" May asked

"Nobody know that. But there were some rumors that the school Principal Cynthia got some problems with a guy named Steven." Brendan said

"Some people said that they were dating in the past, and that Cynthia broke up two years ago. And now that Steven guy want a lot of money and the school from her." Ash added

"really, poor Cynthia." The girls said on the same time.

After eating and talking the boy's goes to their room and the girls goes to Dawn and Zoey's room to watch a romantic comedy.  
>After the movie May and Misty goes to their own room. and change into their pajamas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>that was chapter 2 :D<br>hope you like it.  
>BTW I don't go on holiday this summer so I can uplaode this whole summer :D<br>you know i got holiday for seven weeks and i'm bored as hell when I can't write, draw, make AMV's, watch tv, chill with friends or listen to music  
><strong>


	3. the first official day of High school

**sorry people that it took so long for an update. I was very busy, and there happened some sad things and I had a writers-block (or whatever you'll call it)  
>of course there happened nice things in the summer holliday.<br>and today my school started, and i already got a lot of homework. maybe I'm a junior but that doesn't mean they have to give me so much homework. and the worst of all is I have to finish it tomorrow. and I also got an test for German tomorrow. yep that's right I only got one day to learn. anyway now I'm on school again I can have lots of new ideas for this story. and I got English tomorrow and to be honest I love English, so my English will be better soon (I hope so)  
><strong>  
><strong>anyway enjoy this chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>May lied down on her bed, she couldn't sleep. Not after everything what happened today. She turned on her side and stared to the white wall. She sighted, she missed her parents so much.<p>

'_Why did I must had to go to this stupid school? Why isn't it allowed to have Pokémon with you, in school? Nobody will ever understand me, how I feel. I want my Pokémon and my parents.'_ Thought May and tears rolled over her cheeks.

Misty lied down on the other bed and also couldn't sleep.

'_Is it right what I'm doing? I can come in problems as I still shout at people. What am I thinking? Of course it's right to help her… wait, do I hear someone cry?'_ thought Misty and stood up.

"May are you crying?" asked Misty but no response. She walked over to May's bed and go sit next to May. "Hey May, why are you so up sad?"  
>"I-I-I-I" May couldn't came out of her words<br>"Calm down, do you want a glass of water?" asked Misty and May nodded.

Misty stood up and turned the lights on. Walked to the mini-kitchen, took a glass from the shelf and filled it. She walked back as the glass was full. She gave the glass of water to May, who sat against the wall on her bed. Misty goes sit next to her.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Misty  
>"Yeah, I guess." Said May and took a slip water<br>"Do you want to tell me, why you were crying?"

It was quiet for some minutes, until May brake the silent.

"It…. I…. Um…. Before I tell you, you must have to promise me not to tell it to anybody."  
>"Alright, I promise."<br>"Okay, I'll tell you." She said and paused for a moment. "I miss my parents. They are so sweet and help me with everything, but I never thought I'll miss them so much."  
>"Your parents, I understand. Believe me, there are more kids here on school that miss their parents." Said Misty, May smiled<br>"To be honest, I can't sleep anymore. Should we Watch TV?"  
>"That's a great idea, but we don't have something to snack."<br>"But why do we have a mini-kitchen, a Microwave, a mixer, a fridge, a freezer and a stockroom?" Asked May  
>"I don't know, maybe we'll hear that later." Answered Misty<br>"Yeah, your right."

Misty took the remote controller and turned the TV on. They watched the program dating in the dark. After the program was over they go to their own bed and tried to sleep. Misty was the first who fell asleep. But May still couldn't sleep and took her MP3 player and turned it on. And fell asleep after 6 songs.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"May, wake up!" shouted Misty in May's ear  
>"Huh? What time is it" asked May and yawned<br>"May hurry, we are late! It's already 8 o'clock and we missed breakfast!" Shouted Misty and pulled May out of her bed.  
>"What! I thought you had set an alarm." She said and rushed with her clothes into the bathroom.<br>"I thought you had set an alarm."  
>"No I didn't."<p>

Some minutes later May came out of the bathroom. She wore skinny jeans, a white tank top, sneakers and her red bandana.

"Um…. May it's forbidden to wear a bandana in the lessons." Said Misty  
>"Oh." She said and tied her bandana around her neck.<br>"And it's also forbidden to wear a scarf in the lessons, are you sure you read the rules?"  
>"Oh, hehehehe I forgot the rules, I guess." She said nervously and tied her bandana around her wrist<br>"Err….. Why do you wear that around you wrist?"  
>"1. I don't have another idea. 2. it's important to me and I just want it with me. And 3 do you have a better idea?"<br>"Not really. But we should hurry now."  
>"What lesson do we have, anyway?"<br>"Let me guess, you already forgot the schedule." Said Misty  
>"Hehehe, yeah." Said May<br>"You're weird, you know that. Anyhow we got two hours History. And then two hours Music."  
>"Damn it, History is so boring! You know, I don't care what happened 100 years ago. I can't skip it, can I?"<br>"No you can't skip it."  
>May sighed. Took her books and MP3 player and left the room with Misty.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright class I'm Professor Ivy. Your history teacher, today we are going to start with the beginning of the world. Who created the world, space, time, emoticons, and more questions like that. I promise you, at the end of the year you know everything about it." Ivy said while she was making hand signs.<p>

'_I'm gonna die, two hours history is too much for Me.' _thought May. She took her MP3 out of her pocket as she knew for sure nobody saw it. She turned the MP3 on and looked in her book, so her hair fell for her ears.

"Who knows the answer of my question? May what's your answer?" Ivy said but no response "May! May Maple!"  
>"Huh, what!"<br>"Can you please answer my question?"  
>"Um…. Sure. What's the question again?" she said as she paused her MP3<br>"The question was, which Pokémon created the time?"  
>"Errr…. Palkia?" she said not sure about her answer.<br>"Hahahahaha, I never thought that someone gave a wrong answer while the teacher said it one minute ago." Laughed Paul and Gary laughed with him.

May glared to the other classmates. They all were kind of friends but they all tried to keep their laugh in but it failed, even Misty her best friend failed not to laugh. May's eyes filled with tears and ran out of the class.

"I don't accept this behavior in my lessons! Everyone made mistakes, that's why we are human's. I want you al to apologize to her after the lesson. Open your text book and work book at page 1. You can start to make the first chapter, if I was you I should hurry because it's homework for next week and you're going to make a report about Palkia, Dialga, Arceus or Mew. And now I'm going to search for May." And with that professor Ivy left.

* * *

><p>May ran down the corridors, tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't care where she was, she wanted to be as far away as possible form her class. Then she bumped into someone and fell on the ground.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said as she stood up and helped the boy.  
>"Don't be sorry, it was mine fault. Next time I shouldn't play on my DS and walk at the same time." A blonde boy said. "I'm Barry."<br>"Nice to meet you, I'm May. I didn't kill your DS, right?"  
>"Don't worry about my DS, it can take a fall." He said "why aren't you in your lesson?"<br>"I want to ask you the same question." she said and smiled  
>"I was first." He laughed<br>"Okay, I ran away from class."  
>"Why?"<br>"I gave the wrong answer and everyone laughed even my BFF." She said with a sad smile "why aren't you in the lesson?"  
>"The teacher sends me to the principal, that's ridiculous I only throw a geography book out of the window 'cause I was bored." He said<br>"You seriously did that." May laughed, Barry nodded proudly

"May!"

May and Barry turned around and saw Professor Ivy.

"There you are. I search the whole building for you." she said  
>"Sorry that I ran away. I missed breakfast and I can take so much when I'm hungry." May said<br>"It's alright. Do you want to come with me back to class?"  
>"Okay. Bye Barry, see you at the lunch or so." May said and walked back to class with Professor Ivy<br>"bye." He said as she left

* * *

><p>The door opened, professor Ivy and May walked in. May took her seat. Professor Ivy told her the way back to class what they got for homework. She only had to do the first chapter and she could help someone with their report if she wants to.<p>

"May, I'm so sorry! I feel really guilty. I'm an awful friend. Please forgive me." Misty said hugged her friend.  
>"Of course I'll forgive you. I can't be mad at my BFF." She said<br>"I'm sorry." Said Brendan and Ash at the same time  
>"I forgive you."<p>

Dawn poked into her arm and gave her a paper. With text on it, May looked with a confusion face to the paper. The only thing she understand was a sad Smiley with tears.

"There stand: 'we're so sorry, forgive us. It was not nice what we did.' And a sad smiley with tears" whispered Misty as she noticed the confused face of May.  
>"Thanks" she whispered to Misty then she turned to Dawn and Zoey "I'll forgive you."<p>

A big smile appeared on Dawn's face, and also Zoey smiled. Then they turned their face to their books and started writing in their workbooks. May faced her books. It had a lot of weird symbols, but didn't understand it. And her workbook was the weirdest of all. It had the same weird symbols but also open lines.

'_Why are there open lines there? I don't understand it.' _thought May

"Hi, what are ya doing?" Ash asked Misty. She turned around to face him.  
>"Doing my homework." She answered<br>"And May?"  
>"The same as I do, I guess."<br>"Without a pen?" Ash said as he noticed there was no pen in May's hand, Misty glared at May's hand and then back to Ash  
>"Wait, is this one of you tricks to copy my work?" Misty asked<br>"Errrr….. No of course not." He said sheepish, Misty rolled her eyes and glared back in her books.

The bell rang, everyone took their books and left the classroom. They walked down the hall to the next lesson. They had music lesson and May was really excited. She loves to play on an instrument. Her uncle and aunt are very musical, they taught her to play guitar. Her aunt always said "Your always can learn how to play an instrument even when you can't read or write." Yes it was true that May couldn't read or write, her mother did everything for her little daughter. She read everything for her and writes everything down on paper. So she never learned how to read and write. And she doesn't want people to know that. But how long will it take before teacher are gonna ask why she didn't made her homework, May know that she had to tell it once. But not this moment, she only tell it when they ask.

They reach that next classroom and entered. There hung a lot of instruments on the wall. May knew almost all the names of them.

"Holy Dialga, so much instruments!" Dawn said amused  
>"What's that?" Zoey asked and pointed to an oval flute<br>"That's an Ocarina, it's an instrument made in China and probably more than thousand years old." Answered May  
>"So, you know a lot about music." Said someone behind May, Dawn and Zoey<p>

They turned around and faced a brunet woman with red hair accessories in her hair. Brown eyes, a light-blue dress with a white jacket with a red ribbon on it and white shoes.

"Are you our music teacher?" Asked Dawn  
>"Yes, that's right. Everyone take your seat so we can start." She said<p>

Everyone took their usual seats. Misty sat next to May on the first line at the left side of the classroom. Dawn sat next to Zoey on the first line at the right side of the classroom. Behind Dawn and Zoey sat Gary and Paul. Behind May and Misty sat Brendan and Ash.

"Hello every one, I'm Jasmine. I got here a list with the names so put your hand in the air as I call your name." she said and start reading the names out loud. As they heard their name they put their hand in the air. Of course put Gary his hand up when Jasmine said Paul's name and Paul put his hand up when Jasmine said Gary's name.

"Everyone is there so, we can start. I want to start with making a band, you can choose by yourself what kind of band you are. But I decide with who you're in a band." Jasmine said "okay, you four are a band together" she said and pointed to May, Misty, Ash and Brendan. "And you four are a band." She said and pointed to Dawn, Zoey, Paul and Gary.

"Yeah, we got May in our band." Cheered Misty while the boy's glared and May felt her cheeks went red. "She told me she can play guitar." She added as she noticed the looks on the faces of the boys.  
>"Really? Are you good?" asked Ash<br>"I play guitar for only 6 years. And I'm not very good." She said  
>"You play for 6 years, that's long I know for sure you're good." Said Brendan<br>"I don't know, but anyways what kind of instruments are you gonna play?"  
>"The keyboard." Said Misty<br>"I'm gonna play the drum." Said Ash  
>"And I guess I'm gonna play the bass." Said Brendan<br>"Okay, and what kind of band are we? I vote for rock band!" said May  
>"I agree with May!" said Misty<br>"Me too!" said Ash  
>"Okay that's settled, I also vote for rock band." Said Brendan<p>

The four agreed and talk about the band and that kind of stuff. While the band of Dawn, Zoey, Gary and Paul were fighting about what kind of band they will be.

"I want a pop band!" shouted Dawn  
>"Yeah me too!" agreed Zoey<br>"Too bad for you, 'cause Paul and I want a hard rock band!" shouted Gary  
>"But we don't want that! We hate that kind of music!" Zoey shouted<br>"So, that's not my problem." Said Paul  
>"I know not everyone like the same music, but please stop with fighting about it. There must be something to solve this problem." Jasmine said, as she stand by the group<br>"I know for sure there is way to solve this problem." Said Dawn a little annoyed.  
>"Why don't you mix the styles together?" Jasmine asked<br>"I don't think that will work. Maybe we can split the band. That Dawn and I are a band and Gary and Paul are a band." Said Zoey  
>"Okay, that's a good idea, as everyone agreed then it's settled." Jasmine said and everyone nodded. "It's settled then."<p>

The bell rang.

"Next week you're going to play a song with you band, you can ask me if you want to use the music instruments. And I always will help you when there are some problems. Okay you can leave now, have a nice lunch." She said and everyone left.

"So what song are we going to play?" asked Misty  
>"And more important who's gonna sing the song?" asked Ash and glared at misty<br>"Don't look at me, I can't sing. Why don't we let May sing."  
>"What NO WAY! I'm not gonna sing for all that people!"<br>"There are only five men who are watching you." said Ash  
>"Yeah, but maybe, you forgot that Gary and Paul are there too. I know for sure they gonna film it how I stutter on that stage. I can't do that, I don't like attention and beside that I can't sing." She said annoyed and walked into the canteen with her friends.<p>

The whole canteen was divided into groups. On the first line were the popular sport guys and the cheerleaders. On the second line, were the popular people that aren't a sport man or cheerleader. And then there were some tables for the un-popular people. May and her friends took their lunch. It was just a sandwich with cheese, tomatoes and cucumber on it and milk. After they took their lunch they took a seat at an empty table.

"Come on it isn't so bad to sing on a stage, it's just the same as you sing with an hair brush in one hand and sing a song from the radio in your room." Said Brendan  
>"Yeah, it's totally the same." May said sarcastic and took a bite of her sandwich.<br>"Hey." Dawn greeted and took a seat at the table and also Zoey took a seat.  
>"Hi." Misty greeted back and took a slip of her milk<br>"So what are you gonna sing, next week?" asked Zoey  
>"We don't know. We even don't have a singer. We want to let May sing but she doesn't want to sing." Said Ash<br>"Oh, we gonna play born this way, the piano cover. I'm gonna sing and Zoey gonna play the keyboard." Said Dawn  
>"What about Paul and Gary?" asked May<br>"They got their own band."  
>"Oh, anyway what lessons do we have after lunch?"<br>"Um… let's check my schedule." Brendan said and took his schedule. "We got two hours German and two hours Match."  
>"Argh... German and Match, I hate those subjects." Said Zoey and Dawn on the same time<br>"HEY MAY!" someone shouted. May glared in the direction where she heard the voice.

* * *

><p><strong>this was chapter 3.<br>hope you like it.**

**and please REVIEW if you love me, or if you hate me. I don't care just REVIEW**


	4. A jealous Brendan and a clueless Ash

**here is finally the next chapter of Hoenn high  
>after all those months that you had to wait<br>****I had writers block, lot's of homework but you probably knew that XD  
><strong>**and then about my christmas story I still didn't upload the last chapter  
><strong>**but I'm working on it, so I hope it will be up this weekend. but I'm not sure  
>anyway enjoy.<strong>

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>"Hi, this is Ba-" said May but Dawn cut her off<br>"Barry what are you doing here?" she shouted  
>"You know him?"<br>"Yep, that's right. We used to live in the same town."  
>"Okay, but is there someone who's going to introduce him to us?" asked Misty<br>"Everyone, this is Barry. Barry those are Misty, Ash, Zoey, Brendan and Dawn but you already knew her."  
>"Nice to meet you all, come on May. I want you to meet my friends. and take you food with you." said Barry and pull her to another table<br>"Barry, idiot you hurt me!" laughed May  
>"What about us. Why can't we meet his friends too?" Asked Ash<br>"Forget it Ash. I guess that Barry likes May." Said Misty

"everyone likes May." said the clueless Ash  
>"I mean Like Like."said Misty<br>"Oh I…. don't understand."  
>"Anyway, May is going to get a boyfriend. I mean, isn't that great my best friends are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Shouted Dawn<br>"I'm going to take my books for the next lesson see you guys later." said Brandon and left

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ash  
>"Don't you see it." said Zoey<br>"What should I see?"  
>"Brendan likes May, that's why he left."<br>"but you don't leave when you like someone."  
>"Ash you're Hopeless. He left cause he's jealous." Said Misty<br>"Why is he jealous?"  
>"Oh Palkia, you're so clueless. Brendan is jealous because Barry is spending so much time with May, when you're in love you won't share that someone." Said Dawn<br>"Oh." Said Ash and took a bite of his bread

Barry and May arrive by the table where Barry and Barry and his friends sit. The table was on the other side of the canteen.

"Hello everyone, I want you to meet May. I met her in the hall when I got sent out the lesson because I throw a book out of the window. So be nice." He said and took a seat.

May also took a seat she sat next to Barry and a brunette girl, she wore a white hat with a red ribbon on it. A red shirt with a . White socks and red shoes.

"Hi, I'm Lyra." Said the girl  
>"I'm lucas." Said a blue-haired boy. He wore a red cap with the pokeball symbol on it. a blue shirt, a red scarf around his neck.<br>"I'm Blue." Said a girl with long brown hair. She wore a white hat on her head, a blue tank top, a red skirt, blue legwarmers and white shoes.  
>"And I'm Kenny." Said a brunet boy. He wore a green shirt, baggy trousers and sneakers.<br>"Nice to meet you all." Said May

"Where is your room? Maybe Blue and I can visit you!" said Lyra  
>"I sleep in room number 60."<br>"That's awesome! Lyra and mine room is number 62. So we are neighbors." Shouted Blue happy  
>"So what lesson do you have after the break?" asked Lucas<br>"Math and German." May answered "what do you have?"  
>"We got Dutch and English." Answered Barry<br>"Ok." She said and took a slip of her milk

After they finished lunch, May walked with Lyra and Blue to their rooms. May goes into her own room and so did Blue and Lyra. When they took their stuff and walked out of their rooms, rang the bell. They said goodbye to each other and go back to their lessons. As useual May doesn't knew where her next lesson was. Then she saw a red ponytail, she knew it was Misty and ran to her friend

"Hi." Greeted May  
>"hey." Greeted Misty back<br>"Which classroom is our next lesson?"  
>"Classroom number 1.12. And that's here." Said misty and walked together with May into the class room.<p>

They wanted to take their seats next to each other but this time Brendan and Ash weren't sitting next to each other.

"Ash go away! We want to sit at that table!" Shouted Misty  
>"No! I don't want to sit next to him!" Shouted Ash<br>"But I want to sit nex-"  
>"Misty it's okay, I'll sit next to Brendan, I don't want you to get trouble." Said May and took her seat next to Brendan<p>

At that moment the teacher walked in. he had brown hair and wore a dark blue shirt, greenish trousers, flip flops and a lab coat.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Professor Birch deine Deutschlehrer." He said  
>"Err… can you repeat that but then in English?" Asked Ash<br>"Alright. I'm professor Birch, your German teacher."  
>"oh now I understand."<br>"Anyways, let's start to introduce ourselves in German."  
>"But I can't speak any German." Shouted Dawn<br>"Just try it, say 'ich heiße' and then you say your name.  
>"So you mean like this. Ich heiße Misty. ich bin 14 jahre ald. Ich wonhe in Cerulean city." introduced Misty herself in German, all her class mates glared in disbelieve at her<p>

"Mist, are you German our something?" asked Ash  
>"No, my oldest sister had a German boyfriend. And because she wanted to meet my other sisters and I so we had to learn some German."<br>"Oh."  
>"Very good Misty." professor Birch said<p>

The others tried to say what their name is. It wasn't that easy as it looks like. After that they started to work in the work books while May was only staring in the books. Misty was the first who finished, but that's because she already knew the basic things. After her Brendan finished, for some strange reason he was also really good in German but he didn't tell when he learned it. The bell rang and they walked all to the next lesson.

The next lesson wasn't really interesting, Dawn and Zoey were sleeping, Gary and Paul were throwing erasers at Ash while he tried to stay awake. Brendan was drawing hearts around May's name in his work book. Misty was writing her name with Ash's last name in her work book. And May was drawing some hearts and stars. The teacher didn't notice it at all he was just too deep in thought about math. Lucky for them all the bell rang.

"Okay chapter one is homework for next week. You can go now." said the teacher  
>"Finally! A break!" cheered Brendan<br>"Hey shouldn't we wake Dawn and Zoey up?" asked May  
>"Yeah, let's wake them up." said Misty<br>"Dawn, Zoey wake up the boring lesson is over."  
>"Five more minutes please." Said Dawn sleepy and hugged her text book<br>"Break?" asked Zoey half awake "Yes break! Come on Dawn wake up!"  
>"I said five more minutes please." She repeated annoyed<br>"Dawn wake up, or else I'll hit you with my mallet!" shouted Misty  
>"I'm up, don't hurt my soft beautiful face."<p>

After the break and the last two lessons the girls went to the May's and Misty's room.

"I didn't knew that we can go in town at Saturday. And that we could enter contest at Sunday." Said Dawn while she was wrote something down in her workbook.  
>"Yeah, and now I know why there is a mini kitchen in here, it is there cause we don't eat in the weekends in the canteen." Said Misty<br>"You know that is relax. No sophmores, juniors and seniors that are annoying, or bully you." said May and throw her pillow through the air and landed on Zoey's head.  
>"Hey, were was that for!" said Zoey and took the pillow of her head and throw it at May<p>

Soon after that there started a Pillow war. Dawn stood some meters in front of the door, a pillow flew to her direction. The door of the room opened and the pillow hit Brendan because Dawn ducked just in time.

"So what a nice greeting to get a pillow in your face." he said sarcastic  
>"Oh my… I'm so sorry Brendan." Said May<br>"Hey, it's just a pillow. It didn't hurt."  
>"Did you by the way ever heard of knocking before entering a room?" asked Dawn<br>"Yeah I did."

"You're lucky that we weren't change clothes, mister!" said Dawn with anger in her voice  
>"I'm sorry, I guess."<br>"Why are you here, anyway?" asked Misty  
>"I can't take that Ash anymore. He is so annoying! And I thought that Paul was the worst roommate ever!" shouted Brendan<br>"I'm sorry but you can't sleep in our room. But maybe you can sleep in Barry's room his room number is number 63." Said May

"Maybe I'll ask him." Brendan said with a jealous tone in his voice  
>"So I guess that May and I can't sit next to each other in the lessons until you guys make up." said Misty<br>"Yep that's right."  
>"Girls, it's time for dinner let's go!" said Zoey<br>"Hey, I'm a guy you know." said Brendan  
>"I know." she said and walked out the room with May, Misty and Dawn close behind her<br>"Wait for me." he shouted and ran tried to catch up with the girls

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think?<strong>

**hope the next chapter of Hoenn high will be up soon**

**so please Review if you love me or hate me, I don't care just review XD**


	5. Oh come on

**hey I'm back :D and this time I uploaded way faster!  
>anyway it really is cold here were I live<br>anyway, I hope you like this chapter **

* * *

><p>The girls and Brendan walked to the canteen. When they entered they took their food and walked to a table where Ash already had a seat. Everyone joined him expect Brendan.<p>

"I'm not gonna sit with him." He said "or he's going to leave or I'm going."  
>"I'm not leaving, after all I was here first!" Shouted Ash<br>"Fine!" Brendan said and turned to May. "May do you want sit with me?"  
>"Sure but what about the others?"<p>

"It's fine May, Misty won't to leave Ash 'cause he is her best friend that's a guy and Zoey and I wanted to stare at the hot guys over there." Said Dawn  
>"okay." She said and walked away with Brendan<br>"Wow, you guys should be actors." Said Zoey after she couldn't see May and Brendan anymore  
>"Thanks. You guys are pretty good too, I mean you guys knew it all the time that our fight is fake." Said Ash<br>"So how long is it gonna take before those two love birds are a couple?" asked Misty

"I don't know, but I guess May sees Brendan as a friend right now. And I guess that she also sees Barry as a friend. But I hope she will feel something for Brendan or Barry." Said Dawn and sighted  
>"Yeah I hope too." Agreed Zoey and took a slip of her mushroom soup<p>

**With Brendan and May**

"Why do you and Ash got a fight?" asked May and took a slip of her water  
>"He's annoying, he ask dumb questions." Said Brendan and took a slip of his tomato soup<br>"My mom always told me that there is no dumb question."  
>"Yeah, but he also broke my guitar."<br>"He did? If you want you can play on my guitar and I can teach you also lots of songs."  
>"That would be awesome." He said and smiled "what song do you like to play the most?"<p>

"Um… why do you have to ask such a hard question to answer? But if I really have to choose, then I guess that 'Shut up and Kiss me' by Orianthi is my favorite song to play." May answered.  
>"Orianthi, I know her. She's a great singer and guitarist." He said<br>"You know one day I want to play as good as her on a guitar."

"I know you can make it." he said and May smiled  
>"do you want to hear me play?"<br>"that would be a honor."

They talked a lot but then a group of sophmores came to their table.

"So, so what do we have here? Two love birds how cute." said a voice behind May  
>'<em>O, no not him.' <em>She thought as she heard his voice. "Please go away." She begged with a soft voice  
>"Why should I." he said and flipped his hair. "You know I'm bored, let's make some fun. May I have your soup."<br>"Sure." A fan girl said and gave it "OMG he asked me for my soup! And he touched my hand!"

"It's just soup. I don't get it why you freak out." Brendan said, the girls just gave him a dead glare.  
>"Anyway, what would happen if I did this?" He said and he turned the bowl of tomato soup upside down above May's head.<p>

The tomato soup dripped down. She sat there with terror in her eyes, her eyes start to fill with water. She stood up and ran away.

"May, wait!" Brendan shouted and ran after her

**With the girls and Ash at May's and Misty's room**

"why does it take them so long?" asked Ash  
>"Maybe they are kissing!" shouted Dawn<p>

But at that moment the door flew open.

"Brendan how many times do I have to say knock before you enter a room!" shouted Dawn and throw a pillow at him, but he ducked "Damn, I miss."  
>"sorry that I didn't knock, but have someone seen May? I can't find her." Said Brendan<br>"But I thought she was with you." Said Zoey  
>"Yeah she was until that Drew-boy came and made her cry and then she ran away."<br>"What that bastard again! I'll teach him a lesson. I know where his room is!" Misty shouted and rushed out of her room

**With Harley and Drew**

"That was a good one, seriously that face of her was priceless." Said Harley  
>"I know." laughed Drew<p>

But then the door broke down. It was Misty, she gave the door another kick and then it broke into two pieces. She walked over to Drew, she took him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. While Harley just stood there

"What the hell." Was the only thing he said  
>"Drew, I heard you're still bulling May! And I told you that you had to stop with that!" she shouted, man she was mad.<br>"I'm sorry but I have no idea where you're talking about." He said calmly  
>"So are you gonna play it like that? My god, you're more stupid then I thought. Anyway, there is one thing I hate the most of all and that is when people are playing those games with me!"<p>

"Um… I think it's better that I leave." Said Harley and start to walk away  
>"Oh no! You're staying or else I'll rip you into one hundred pieces, Purple head!"<br>"Okay, I'll stay." he said with a higher voice then usual

"So, do you have any last words before I'll kick your ass into a hospital?" Misty asked, still with anger in her voice  
>"Not really." He said<br>"great." She said and bolted her hand into a fist. she rose her arm and wanted to hit Drew but someone grabbed her wrist.  
>"You better don't do that." A voice said and a smirk grew on Drew's face<br>"Oh come on." said Misty

* * *

><p><strong>that's it I know it's shorter then I usual upload but I wanted a cliffhanger XD<br>anyway I hope I'll upload the next chapter soon :D  
><strong>**but the next chap will probably up in begin March, because I got a test week over two weeks  
><strong>**but still I'm not sure when it will be up**

**so um... please review if you love me, or hate me I don't care just Review **


	6. Big problems

**here is the new chapter :D  
>hope you like it.<br>BTW I deleted the one-shot 'Dawn what have you done' cause it was really bad -_-' lot's of mistaken and the summary was also really bad.  
>I don't even know why uploaded it on Fanfiction DX<br>bored + tiered = crappy one-shot.**

**I didn't deleted the one-shot because I can't take critic or something  
>I'm happy that some people said that to me, so now I also saw how bad that story was.<br>It was the worst story I wrote ever in my life  
>so maybe I'm gonna re-write it, but not now. first I want to improve my English grammar and spelling<strong>

**anyway enjoy this chapter :D**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Misty spun around and faced Cynthia, she looked very mad. Misty let Drew go and glared at Cynthia with innocent eyes.<p>

"Misty Waterflower, you're going with me to my officer." She said  
>"Okay." Misty said and followed Cynthia to her officer<br>"Take a seat." Said Cynthia as she took her seat behind her desk

Misty did what was told and sat down. She glared around the officer, it was just like the officers from other schools were she was before. There were four chairs, one desk, a shelf with books, a painting at the wall from the family of the principal and some stuff on the desk. Misty sighed, it wasn't the first time she had to go to the principal. In a school in Kanto, she was there almost every day. She had some problems with her anger. So the last school where she studied warned all the schools in Kanto and Jotho. That's why she came here in Hoenn because the other schools didn't accept her.

"Misty, do you know why you're here?" Asked Cynthia  
>"The usual question, as always." She said under her breath "of course I know why I'm here. I almost kicked a sophmore into the hospital. And I broke a door into two pieces. But I had a reason to do that."<p>

"A reason you say. And what is that reason?" asked Cynthia  
>"I did that because my friend got bullied by that boy." Answered Misty<br>"You know, I don't accept that kids bully others, and I'm going to talk to him but still, that's not a reason to hurt someone and to break a door down into two pieces"  
>"But he hurts May's feelings with words! And you probably do nothing about that bulling, cause it's always the same at every school!" shouted Misty with anger in her voice and hit the desk with her fists.<p>

"Misty, calm down!" tried Cynthia to calm the red-head down  
>"No, I won't calm down. My friend got bullied and my friends mean everything for me! And when they can't stand up for their selves, then I would stand up for them!" shouted Misty. Of course this wasn't the best thing to do, beside of that the first week wasn't even half a way.<p>

"Misty, I think it would be a good idea if you go to a therapy. And you have to wash all the plates for two weeks long and you have to pay for a new door." Said Cynthia calm and tried not the shout at the girl  
>"Okay." She said annoyed<br>"You can go now."  
>"Thanks." Said Misty, she stood up and walked out of the officer.<p>

**With the others**

"Why does it take her so long?" asked Zoey  
>"She didn't kill him, did she?" asked Dawn<br>"I don't know." said Brendan

Then someone opened the door, it was Misty she looked really annoyed. She walked to her bed and plopped on her bed.

"What happened with you?" asked Ash  
>"No comments, I'm annoyed." Replayed Misty<br>"But I want to know what happened."  
>"Fine you want to know what happened so badly?" shouted Misty and stood up<br>"You're scaring me." said Ash as Misty passed him

"I broke the door from Drew's room into two pieces and I almost kicked his ass into the hospital! But then Cynthia stood behind me! And now I have to pay for that stupid door! I have to wash all those Damn plates for two weeks long! And I have to go to a stupid therapy, because I can't control my anger! But I don't get it! I can control my anger perfectly!" shouted Misty and hit de wall with her left fist "ouch."

"Yeah, we can see that." Said Brendan sarcastic  
>"Shut up!" shouted Misty<br>"Misty relax, let's go search for May." Said Dawn and pushed Misty out of her room. While Zoey, Ash and Brendan stayed there  
>"Brendan you're lucky that Dawn saved your life." Said Zoey<br>"Yeah I know."

**With Misty and Dawn**

"Where is that girl?" Dawn asked herself, Misty sighed

"Dawn, if you were May, where would you go when you're up sad?" asked Misty  
>"If I where May? Um… how should I know that? Wait maybe she's in the music room."<br>"Yeah, maybe you're right she loves music after all. That we didn't search there minutes ago." Said Misty and ran with Dawn to the music room  
>"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you" Someone sung<p>

"Is that May?" asked Dawn  
>"I guess so." Answered Misty<br>"She sings so beautiful!"  
>"Yeah, I know but now we have to go in there."<br>"Right." Said Dawn and go inside with Misty

They opened the door and there was May, playing the guitar. She wore different clothes and her hair was wet.

"May! There you are! We're so worried about you." shouted Dawn, May stopped with playing  
>"Oh, you're here." Said May and put her guitar down.<br>"But why is your hair all wet?" asked Misty  
>"I took a shower. And Blue gave me new clothes."<p>

"I want to meet her, her style is awesome!" cheered Dawn "wait Blue is a girl right?"  
>"Yeah, she is."<br>"Anyway, where did you took that shower? I mean when we came into our room there was no sign that the shower was used."  
>"I took a shower in Lyra's and Blue's room."<p>

"Okay, but are you coming with us. Everyone is worried and Brendan is stressed as hell, because he got no clue where you are." Said Misty  
>"He does? I should have told you guys where I was." Said May with a sad smile<br>"It's okay, we're happy that we found you." said dawn

The girls walked back to May's and Misty's room. Dawn was the first that walked in and plopped next to Zoey on May's bed. May past Brendan and put her guitar into a corner of the room. Misty walked over to her bed and pushed Ash from her bed, and took her seat on her bed.

"Hey, where's that for?" asked Ash annoyed  
>"I don't want you to sit on my bed." She answered while Ash looked really annoyed<br>"I'm sorry, Brendan." Said May and gave him a hug  
>"It's okay. But can you at last tell us where you were?" he Said<br>"Sure." May said, she let Brendan go and winked at him.

"After I ran away, I saw Blue and Lyra. They ask me what happened so I told them what Drew did." Started May and plopped next to Misty  
>"Hey! Why is she allowed to sit on your bed and I'm not?" asked Ash annoyed<br>"Because she's a _girl_." Answered Misty  
>"So, all the boys are 50% female." Said Ash<br>"Yeah, but you're not 100% female. So get over it and shut up." said Misty  
>"Can I continue?" asked May, Ash and Misty nodded<p>

"So I told them that Drew kept a soup bowl upside down above my head. So they took me with them to their room so I could take a shower. Blue gave me new clothes and said I can keep them. So after I took a shower I changed into those clothes. Then I went to my room took my guitar and went to the music room and start playing the guitar." May continued

"Don't forget to say, you sang!" shouted Dawn  
>"Dawn, not everyone have to know that!" shouted May<br>"But May, you're really good." said Misty  
>"No, I'm not." She said<br>"Yes you are." Argued Dawn

"No I'm not!" Argued May back "Anyway you guys should go now, it's already late and I'm tiered."  
>"But it was so much fun to talk here. Can we please stay?" Begged Dawn<br>"Dawn, we really have to go, we should have been in our room at 10. We have to hurry before the teachers are gonna check all the rooms." Said Zoey and walked out of the room with Dawn

But after they took one step into the corridor, they came back

"Guys hurry hide yourselves!" shouted Dawn  
>"You shouldn't shout like that in situations like this." Said Brendan<br>"Whatever, just hide." Hissed Zoey

The guys did what she said and hide. Brendan hides in the toilet while Dawn and Zoey took the bathroom. And Ash hides in Misty's closet. Misty sat on her bad reading a book and May had taken her guitar and played some accords. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" shouted Misty  
>"Great! Come on Blue." Said a girls voice<br>"Lyra? Blue? What are you two doing here?" asked May  
>"We were just wondering how you are." Answered Blue as she closed the door behind her<p>

There was another know on the door

"Hello, can I come in?" asked a voice  
>"Shoot it's a teacher." Said Misty<br>"Wait! Um… Don't come in. I'm um…. Um… I don't got my pajamas on, yet!" shouted May  
>"Hurry, hide here in the bathroom." Whispered Misty and pushed the girls in the bathroom "Dawn, Zoey, this is Blue and Lyra. You have to be quiet now a teacher is coming."<p>

"You can come in!" shouted May as she saw that everyone was hidden and she had her pajama on.  
>"So girls room inspection." Said Officer Jenny<br>"Why is there such a thing like a room inspection?" Asked Misty  
>"Everyone made friends, and we don't want you to stay up too late, because tomorrow you have to wake up early. Beside that we don't want that boys and girls sleep in the same room, because of their hormones and stuff. You are or are almost teenagers, after all." She said<p>

"Ok, but there is no boy or girl in this room." lied Misty,

"_I like it like that. Hey! Windows down, chilling with the radio on" _the song_ 'I like it like that' _by_ Hot Chelle Rae _played in bathroom

"No boys and girls you said." Officer Jenny said and walked to door of the bathroom, opened and found there four girls. Then someone sneezed, Officer Jenny opened the door of the toilet and found Brendan  
>"Um… let's go." Said Dawn to the other girls and Brendan<br>"No you stay here."

"Why did someone must had sent you that text message on a moment like that?" asked Blue  
>"How should I know that?" Answered Lyra<p>

They just stood there while Officer Jenny opened the closet from May, the stockroom and opened the door of Misty's closet and found Ash.

"Are there more students here?" asked Officer Jenny  
>"No." answered May<br>"Well, we got here six kids that are in the wrong room, normal I would have gave you a warning but because you lied to me you have to detention on Friday after your lessons. Now go to your rooms." She said and blow on her flute that hung around her neck.

Everyone left expect May and Misty.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like it<strong>

**please Review if you love me or hate me. I don't care just review  
><strong>


End file.
